Lulu Lips
|voice=Jennifer Coolidge |profession = Freshwater High School Counselor |loveinterests =Mr. Baldwin (fiancé) |born = |gender = Female|nationality = American|hometown = Bud's Pets|spouses = |affiliations = Freshwater High}} Lulu Latoya Lips is the school counselor of Freshwater High. She is a recurring character in the series. Personal Life Ms. Lips was having a talk with Jocktopus before Oscar came to Ms. Lips' conference room. Oscar gave Ms. Lips his transcript, and she was impressed with it, so she gave him some stickers. Oscar asked her if he could get into a good college, and Ms. Lips told Oscar to join some school clubs in order to get into his perfect college. After Oscar implies that he has no plans to join a club, she reminds him of the option of going to a lower rank college, "Mediocre State". She tells him that she went there and she turned out to be "just fine". Ms. Lips's statement caused Oscar to quickly run out of her room. Ms. Lips was seen in the audience watching the "All-Species High School Cheering Squad" ("We've Got Fish Spirit"). Ms. Lips was watching the "Potatoes for Winter" play sitting next to Coach Salmons. When Jocktopus, who was playing the part of "Beastapus," got stage fright and didn't say anything on stage, the whole audience was staring at him. Ms. Lips said that she felt uncomfortable, only to notice she was sitting on a tack ("Fish School Musical"). When Oscar and Milo worked at Carla's Secret to receive the money to buy Bea's dress, Oscar came across Ms. Lips, who told him that she wanted a blouse that will fit her size. When Oscar asked her what size clothes she wears, Ms. Lips said she thought she was a '2. In the changing room, Ms. Lips tried to put the blouse on her, but it didn't fit. Ms. Lips told Oscar that she left her purse at home, but he pointed out that she was already holding her purse. At the school dance, Mr. Baldwin gave Ms. Lips a hat he was forced to buy from Oscar and Milo. Ms. Lips put on the hat, although it ripped once she put it on, and she skipped into the school. Mr. Baldwin's crush on Ms. Lips was hinted when he replied "What a doll" at Ms. Lips skipping inside the school ("Employee Discount"). When Oscar and Milo got tangled in their puppet strings, they went to Ms. Lips' office. Bea also went there to get some guidance from her. When Oscar told Ms. Lips to get sissors to cut the string, she got out her scissors and destroyed some stuff on her desk with it ("Fish Talent Show"). Ms. Lips was seen teaching Bea a guidance lesson, only for Bea to ask Ms. Lips why she asked her to come to her office. Ms. Lips told Bea that she wanted her to babysit at her house that night. Bea told her that she always went out on Friday nights, and Ms. Lips said she hadn't been out her house on a Friday night in so many decades. Even though Bea didn't really say "yes", Ms. Lips trusted her to babysit her house while she took her pottery class. Bea brought Oscar and Milo to Ms. Lips' house, who seemed to have put on makeup for her night out. Bea asked Ms. Lips where her baby was, and Ms. Lips told them that he sometimes gets scared when he hears the doorbell, and that he was probably hiding under her bed. Ms. Lips then introduced her catfish, Attila. She thanked Bea and left. Later on, Attila ran away from the house, so Bea disguised Milo as a catfish to fool Ms. Lips for a while. Ms. Lips actually fell for their plan, so Bea and Oscar went out to find Attila. Bea and Oscar brought Attila back to Ms. Lips' house, and they confessed what happened. Ms. Lips forgave her and gave her the poorly made pot she made in her pottery class ("Adventures in Fish-Sitting"). Background Information *A running gag in the series is Ms. Lips crashing her head into the wall due to her height. *She is not allowed to drive a car ("Cattlefish, Ho!"). *She has never eaten spinach. *She once had a spatula named Bryan ("Milo's Magical Shake"). *She is bad at pottery ("Adventures in Fish-Sitting"). *Ms. Lips cannot drink coffee because it gives her nausea ("Fish Lips Sink Ships") *She likes Mexican food ("Fish Lips Sink Ships"). *She is bad at math ("Fish Lips Sink Ships"). *Her self-esteem is extremely low ("Fish Lips Sink Ships"). Appearances *"Pamela Hamster Returns" *"We've Got Fish Spirit" *"Fish School Musical" *"Employee Discount" *"Fish Talent Show" *"Hairanoid" *"Adventures in Fish-Sitting" *"Send Me an Angel Fish" *"Little Fish Sunshine" *"Cattlefish, Ho!" *"Brothers' Day" *"Milo's Magical Shake" *"Principal Bea" *"Fish Lips Sink Ships" *"Fish Prom" *"A Charity Fair to Remember" *"Labor of Love" *"Pool Party Panic" *"Hats Amore!" *"Surfing the Interwet" *"Don't Let the Fish Drive the Party Bus" *"The Big Woo" Category:Freshwater High staff Category:Adults